As the Crow Flies
by Sherlolly-sweetness
Summary: Danger is coming and she promises a different future...
1. Chapter 1

Upon the crest of a rocky crag stood a lone figure clad from head to toe in Black. With only one white hand extended the woman appeared to speak to the crow perched upon her finger. The words she spoke were unintelligible until one advanced closer however there was no one to do so. She was alone, living in solitude had its perks though, alone meant safety and secrecy. Secrecy was vital, it allowed for one to scheme and plot. The future was nigh.

Camelot, the golden city, the place of prophecy, of legend, of death. It had been home to her once, where she had grown, learned and laughed as a child. Now they would condemn her and burn her at the stake. For what? Because Uther Pendragon had corrupted their minds and very souls. They branded her a Godless heathen, but she was not, she merely worshipped different deities. Blinded by his own hatred Uther sought to eradicate everyone who practiced magick, as though it were some hideous disease. Arthur Pendragon the new king had held some promise, but alas he proved to be too similar to his dear father. He too would have to be removed from the equation, after all what was one more death in the grand scheme of things?

No, Camelot would be hers. If only there wasn't that ever present pest Emrys! Mind you he was a man, men were fickle when it came to a woman's charms, he could be tempted. Together they would have the greatest power, unrivaled by all else, together they would rule the world. Once again the old religion could be restored till it flourished once more.

With that the woman smiled and she began to chant "abysgian flyht ofer se folc begeondan se dæl he afyllan mod wiþ se gæst cunnan se eald þeaw beon æfre eadhreþig eadig be on" (Take flight over the people beyond that valley and fill the soul with the spirit, may the old ways be forever triumphant blessed be)

Her eyes flashed a brilliant gold and the crow flew off. Covering her jet black locks with her cloak Morgana LeFay (formerly Pendragon) stole away into the night.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone I'm back again, exams are finished thanks for all your well wishes! The translation section may be a little inaccurate for it is in old English so sorry if its wrong.

If you're here from Made For Each Other sorry I haven't updated yet but this little idea just gripped me and wouldn't let me go. Not sure if this will be more than a one shot yet, it depends on the reaction, but nether the less I will be updating Made For Each Other again soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

Camelot

Merlin wove through the crowd of knights, how he hated these festivals, why Arthur thought it would be a good idea to group together testosterone filled men with weaponry for an entire day was besides him. Casually slipping past the mass he almost made it out until CRASH! All heads turned to glance upon the food covered figure who lay stretched out upon the stone floor.

"Merlin! Why are you such an incompetent fool why Uther Pendragon ever hired you I do not know"

Merlin began to pick himself up, clearing up the abandoned food as he moved, attempting to avoid eye contact with the furious Sir Gingalain "sss-sorry" he stuttered. Scrambling off he scurried away from the knights out into the quiet corridor. To say today had not been a good day so far was an understatement, to top it off he had a funny feeling kind of like butterflies but more ominous it had been quiet for far too long something bad was going to happen, and soon. Upon reaching his shared chambers with Gaius Merlin breathed a sigh of relief alone at last, dumping the ruined food on a nearby bench he escaped to the solitude of his room. Only he was not alone perched gingerly on the edge of his bed was one King Arthur.

"This is disgusting, do you ever wash Merlin? Honestly, I've seen pig's stys cleaner than this!"

Arthur's nose wrinkled in protest as he prodded at the bed. It wasn't that bad Merlin secretly thought to himself, the bedding had just been washed yesterday and the room was tidy what was Arthur's problem?

"What can I do for you lord part?" Merlin was on edge, could he never get away just for a minute, couple this with his growing unease and it did not make for a relaxed evening. Seating himself on the edge of his bed exhaustion began to set in, half asleep Merlin awaited Arthur's reply.

"You know you cannot address me like that, I could have you put in the stocks!" Arthur exhaled deeply and sunk onto the almost non-existent mattress beside the exhausted man. "To be honest with you I just needed an excuse to escape, remind me why I hold these events again..."

"In order to present Camelot as a fair, just and jovial kingdom which is capable of looking after itself" Merlin's reply was instantaneous a hint at the regular nature of the question.

"Oh yeah" came the lame response from the weary king. A peaceful silence descended upon the two, at last the tension began to seep out of Merlin as Arthur's posture became more hunched over until he was resting his elbows on his knees head in hands.

"Seen Guinevere lately?" Merlin teased, Arthur froze. Slowly turning to face his friend he panicked.

"What why would I have seen her, should I have seen her? Has she mentioned me? Merlin, why do you ask this?" Arthur's anxiety was betrayed before he realised the teasing nature of Merlin's question. Rolling his eyes he punched him on the arm whilst muttering "stocks". Suddenly the door to Gaius chamber swung open.

" Sire, sire are you here?" A nameless knight peered round the corner before spotting the two, Arthur's back had become ramrod straight. "Sire are you unwell the men had become worried as to your where about, I can call off proceedings if you don't feel well enough to go forth with the planned events."

Standing Arthur drew to his full height before commanding "I am quite well and shall return momentarily I was just reprimanding my manservant for his clumsy behaviour earlier, leave us I shall be there in a minute." The knight bowed his head and left.

"Reprimanding me that was the best you could come up with?!"

"I had to think on my feet, besides like you could do any better Merlin! I suppose I had better go, its like baby sitting rowdy infants honestly, I envy you Merlin getting to escape. In fact why aren't you working? Get back out there you lazy excuse for a man-servant" with that the young king left the chambers to ring his guests.

"Escape" Merlin muttered "chance would be a fine thing". Gathering his wears and straightening his clothing he made for the great hall.

* * *

The Caves

Far away deep in a cave hunkered over a pool a pair of emerald-green eyes watched the exchange, grinning maliciously Morgana Pendragon smirked, everything was going to plan. Camelot would soon be hers once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Camelot

As Merlin groggily awoke from his restless slumber he clutched his head in agony, how much did he drink last night? Odd memories of the woods, a woman and lots of kissing assaulted his brain, that was odd in its self Merlin was never what could be considered a lady's man, more of a polite gentleman. Pssh if Arthur could hear his thoughts now he would probably chuckle and disagree with a gentleman, mind he would also congratulate Merlin on finally getting a woman, it could go either way.

Stumbling out of bed and hastily washing Merlin set about his everyday chores, strolling down the castle he was almost mowed down by a knight who barged past. Arrogant so an so thinking nothing more on it Merlin continued to head towards the kitchen. Giselle the latest cook was a sweetheart she always saved a bit of food for Merlin, probably because she had a crush on him but this was to be expected when considering her young age and would pass.

Whilst waiting his turn Merlin began to ponder the events of the last week first the gathering of knights, then the drunken encounter. Merlin shuddered, what could possibly happen next?

The peel of warning bells rang out, there was an intruder in Camelot. Of course Morgana who else could it be, and this morning was going so well. Gathering his courage Merlin joined the battalion of knights and ran straight for the courtyard where upon he met Arthur and Gwen. Gwen glanced across from the group of female servants and produced a nervous smile. Standing to Arthur's side, although a little behind him as his station should Merlin glanced down to the floor. Surrounded by a squadron of knights hunkered over on the floor lie the Lady Morgana. Perhaps the oddest thing about this whole ordeal was that she openly wept, shoulders shaking and hands hiding face. Morgana looked dare he say it weak, she looked feeble and yet distinctly feminine.

"Stand, show your face and stand." Arthur roared out, as hastily wiping her eyes Morgana stood to attention.

"What are you doing here? You are no friend of Camelot, you've made that very clear. Now I stand here with no choice yet to execute you for your crimes." Briefly closing his eyes as though summoning all his courage, after all Morgana, evil though she was shared Arthur's blood, " Take her to the dungeons and lock her up, set up the bonfire and plinth, the execution will be at noon tomorrow." Arthur turned and began to leave with sorrow in his heart.

"Wait!" Morgana screeched. "Please Arthur, please I beg of you."

Arthur froze "Tell me why should I listen to you, a woman who is responsible for the merciless slaughter of millions of innocent people, why Morgana should I possibly spare you?"

Morgana looked up in earnest silent tears streaming down her face "Because I am your sister, the only family you have left brother."

Fury overtook Arthur "Sister you have no right to call your self family, you tried to murder our father, he was your father Morgana did that mean nothing to you?" Arthur scoffed "No, the execution stands..."

Arthur again began to leave, entering the door way, one thing made him freeze in place.

"I AM WITH CHILD! Arthur you are to be an uncle, please let me live long enough to spare my baby, this is all I ask of you, please don't take my baby's life".

Silence dawned in the courtyard, simultaneous shock spread throughout. Arthur slowly turned " Place the lady Morgana in her former chambers with a constant guard I need to consult with my advisors. Arthur left and the servants disbanded to continue their chores this was great for gossip, only Merlin was left.

Five or six, Merlin wasn't counting at the time, knights lead Morgana up the steps past him. No one else saw the glint in her eyes and the smirk upon her lips as she stored past him meeting his curious eyes in a defiant challenge. Morgana 1 Merlin 0.

In state of shock Merlin stood eyes blankly staring, how was this possible? Who would have possibly lain with Morgana. This was just not possible she must be being untruthful. Merlin ran to Gaius, after all Arthur would require proof, and Gaius needed to be aware of Merlin's suspicions.

On the way to the infirmary Merlin passes Morgana's chambers where Gaius emerged from, he was too late. Merlin grabbed his mentor and pulled him down the corridor, Gaius fully aware of the severity of the situation did not scold him.

"Is it true?" Merlin muttered, hoping against all that it was all an elaborate lie. Gaius's eyes met his and Merlin found all he needed to know in the glance alone.

"I am afraid Merlin, it is true. Morgana is with child... I am so or my boy I know how much she meant to you" Gaius reached over and patted Merlin's shoulder in sympathy before leaving to return to his chambers. Merlin stood alone in the abandoned corridor, frozen, Morgana pregnant, tears came to his eyes and streamed down his face, alone would Merlin always be forever alone?

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone, probably as you can tell I'm super excited about this fanfic hence the excess of updates, please vote, comment what you think etc. Let me know what you think/want to happen and I'll see if any of you are right. Love you all,

Sherlolly-Sweetness xxx


End file.
